Best Day Ever
by boyrusher0916
Summary: When Michelle meets James at a Big Time Rush concert, her whole world is changed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please read and send feedback!**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, I JUST OWN MICHELLE!**

**Chapter 1**

Today was Big Time Rush's last tour date in the USA for their Summer Break Tour. During the meet and greet they were having a lot of fun meeting and taking pictures with all of their fans. This one fan Michelle was the next one to meet them. When she got to them she was so excited to finally meet her idols. She hugged each and every one of them.

"I guess you are a really big fan of ours?" Asked Kendall

"You bet I am! I have loved you guys since the first day you guys started!" Answered Michelle

"What's your name?" Asked James

"Michelle."

"Nice to meet you" replied James

Before they took their picture Michelle showed the boys her poster that she made. It said, " BTR's #1 FAN!" The boys really like her poster and complimented her on it. That made Michelle even more excited. So they took their picture and Michelle left. After that she went to go find her seat because she didn't know where it was because her parents surprised her with the tickets.

To her luck it was right in the front row. She was so happy she screamed the second she sat in her seat. Michelle knew that this was going to be the best day of her life. So after about an hour of the opening acts BTR was finally coming on. She was so excited. When they came out Michelle screamed the loudest that she had ever screamed in her ENTIRE life.

After about 45 minutes BTR was getting ready to sing "We Are" her favorite song. Also, they come into the crowd during the song. When they came into the crowd it was really loud. Michelle was so happy because her favorite boy in the band James was right near her! So Michelle screamed as loud as she could and held up her sign so she could get James attention. She was loud enough and waved her sign enough because James started coming towards her.

"OMG CAN I PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU JAMES!"

"Sure"

So they took the picture and they made real funny faces. But that wasn't all James whispered in her ear that he wanted to talk to her after the concert so he told her to wait outside of the arena after the concert and wait for them to get her. Michelle almost fainted because she was too overwhelmed. James just smiled real big and left.

The rest of the concert went by really fast because all Michelle wanted to do was talk with the boys. After waiting outside for 20 minutes she saw this bus coming down the road towards her and she knew that it was her idols. When the bust stopped James walked out and asked her if she wanted to come on.

"Of course I would!" Answered Michelle.

"We'll come on in." Said James

When she got on she couldn't believe that she was on the Big Time Rush tour bus. When she walked in a little further she saw Kendall, Carlos and Logan sitting and relaxing.

"Who's this beautiful Rusher?" They all asked

"This is Michelle" answered James

They all said hi to her and they invited her to sit down. For about 1 hour they were just talking and having fun together. Michelle could tell that the boys really liked her. Especially James because whenever she talked to him he blushed. At around 10 they said that they were really sorry but she had to leave.

"We had a great time today!" Said Kendall

"I had a great time too" replied Michelle

"We'll we all would like to hang out again so here is our phone numbers and we should get together one time." Said James

" OMG that would be so awesome!"

After Michelle gave them her phone number she said goodbye to everyone and left. This was the best day of her life. When she got home she went straight to her room and didn't tell her parents anything. Just before Michelle was about to fall asleep she heard her phone ring. She looked at it and it was James. She opened it and read it.

"Dear Michelle,  
Today was one of the best days that we have had in awhile. The boys and I had a wonderful time talking and spending time with you. I want to meet up again with you tomorrow if you are available. Just let me know and I will tell you where  
XOXO JM"

Michelle was shaking after she finished reading the text. Instantly she replied " Of course I would love to meet up with you tomorrow. I could do anytime after 1. See you tomorrow! :)" she was so tired that she fell asleep.

When Michelle woke up in the morning she checked her phone and she had a text from James.

"Awesome! I would like to meet at the studio! It is at 2418 Main Street . You can come at 1:30. See you tomorrow XOXO JM"

Michelle was so excited for the day!

**I hope you all enjoy my first chapter of my story! Please review and send feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, I JUST OWN MICHELLE!**

Michelle got up and went to her closet to pick out what to wear for the day. After going through her whole closet she found the pair of her favorite jeans and a purple tank top. When she went downstairs she noticed that her parents already left for work. So she had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. She went back upstairs to put on makeup and put her hair in a ponytail. When she was all done she left the house and was on her way to the studio.

When she arrived at the studio she saw that there was only one car in the parking lot and she figured it was James. She got out of her car locked it and went into the studio. As soon as she saw James her smile was from ear to ear and her face was bright red. Michelle was still freaking out because she couldn't believe that she was going to be talking with James Maslow again all by themselves. He had set up a nice lunch for the two of them and he decorated the whole studio. Michelle couldn't believe what she saw, a bouquet of beautiful red roses that James got her. She was so excited!

"You got these for me?" Screamed Michelle!

"Yeah, I did I thought it would be a thanks for last night." Replied James

"You didn't have to do that! This is a very beautiful lunch that you have prepared James"

"Thanks it took me all morning. But I wouldn't have finished without the help of the rest of the band." Said James

"That was so nice of them to help you!" Exclaimed Michelle

The lunch that James prepared was steak with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. Michelle's favorite.

"This steak is so delicious James. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah. I have always had a thing for cooking"

"We'll, I would say that you get an A+ for this meal!" Michelle said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Michelle! That is so sweet of you to say that" said James in excitement.

After a few more bites James and Michelle were stuffed from the delicious meal. But what happened next Michelle wasn't expecting. James got in the recording booth and starting singing her a song.

"This song is for you Michelle! When you know some stupid boys just tryin to break your heart, don't even play his game. He doesn't see how beautiful you are, baby just walk away!"

"Awwww James that was so nice. Thank you so much for singing that to me it makes me feel so happy" Michelle said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Awe baby don't cry. It's okay." reassured James.

"I'm fine I'm just so happy that you just sang that to me. I have always dreamt of me meeting you, but I never expecting this to happen!"

"Awe thats so sweet. I'm so happy that I meet you and I think you are the sweetest and most beautiful girl in the world!"

"Really?" Asked surprised Michelle

"Yes. You are really beautiful and I want to ask you something."

Michelle felt like her lunch was in back in her throat. She was so nervous of what James was going to ask her. She had a feeling at what it might be but she wasn't 100 percent sure. But whatever it was she knew that it was something good!

"Michelle, we have only know each other for a couple days but I know that I am making that right choice when I ask you this! Michelle would you like to be my girlfriend!" Said James

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update I was really busy. Sorry for the cliffhanger! :) Wait for Chapter 3 to find out Michelle's response!  
Review and send feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! I ONLY OWN MICHELLE**

Michelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. James Maslow was asking her if she would be his girlfriend. She was so flattered that he thought she was beautiful enough to date. She knew 100 percent what her answer was going to be.

"James I would LOVE to be your girlfriend!"

"That's awesome! I knew you would want to be. This is going to be the best relationship ever!" Replied James.

"I know it will be. But do you think Carlos, Kendall and Logan will be okay with it?" Michelle asked with curiosity.

"I don't see why not. They loved you when they meet and hung out with you."

"Okay. I think we should go tell the guys now so they don't get mad when they find out from someone else." Asked Michelle.

"Sounds like a plan! I'll call them and tell them to meet us here."

"Okay." Replied Michelle.

James called them and told them to meet them their because they had big news. They all said okay and they would be there in 10 minutes. Michelle was happy but also nervous. She didn't know if the guys were going to approve of them dating, but she didn't care if they didn't approve because she knew that they were a perfect couple. After 10 minutes they got their and James and Michelle were ready to share their news!

"Okay, I called you guys here so Michelle and I could tell you guys something" said James.

"It's nothing bad is it?" Asked Kendall.

"No. It's something actually exciting! Michelle and I are dating now!"

"WHAT!" Kendall, Carlos and Logan all yelled at once.

"What do you guys not approve of it?"

"We do. But we are surprised that it happened so quickly!" Said Kendall

"Okay that's good. And it happened so quickly because we have a lot in common and we love each other!" Said Michelle

So Michelle and James were so happy that the boys approved of their relationship. Now it was time to go tell her parents. Michelle was really nervous because her parents didn't like her dating. But she thought that they would be okay.

So they got in James car and started driving to her house. When they got there James said that he really liked her house. When they got inside Michelle told her parents to come to the kitchen because she has something to tell them.

"What did you want to tell us honey?" Said her mom coming into the kitchen.

When Michelle's parents turned around the corner and saw Janes they screamed. They screamed because they knew Michelle loved the band and had always wanted to meet them.

"OMG! Why is James here?" Asked her Dad.

"We'll when it went to their concert the other night I had VIP tickets and I met them. And they really liked my sign that I made so James asked me to meet him outside after the show. Then I went onto their tour bus and met the rest of the band! But, before I left James asked me to meet him at the studio today. When I went their we had lunch and had a great time! And then he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes!"

3,2,1 Michelle counted in her head counting down until she thought her parents would start yelling.

"Oh my god that is wonderful honey. We are so proud if you!" Her mom said in excitement.

Michelle was very confused!

"What! I thought you guys were going to be very angry with me?"

"No we aren't angry we are very happy for you. You are dating so some that we know you love very much and that you know will be nice and caring to you." Her dad replied.

"Thank you guys so much for approving of this!" Yelled Michelle in excitement

"I would like to introduce myself Michelle's parents. I am James Maslow."

"Nice to meet you James. We are Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

"Nice to meet you!" Replied James.

So far this day was going very well. Everyone was so excited that James and Michelle were dating. No all they had to do was go tell James parents and tell then the news! James wasn't nervous at all because he knew his parents would be very excited about the news. So they left Michelle's house and went to James.

**I hope you like this chapter! Keep reading to find out what James parents say. Send feedback and reviews please! **

**It might take me awhile to post the next chapter because I am starting school Monday but I will try to post as soon as possible!**


End file.
